


Sweet Intoxication

by redluna



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Brothels, M/M, Pre-Canon, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/pseuds/redluna
Summary: For all that came after, Dorian was the first to say yes.





	Sweet Intoxication

To look at him, Dorian was certain that no one would think it had been _his_ idea to come here. It was true that he had had to stretch the truth a touch in order to convince his peers to join him in revel-making over dusty texts long since memorized. He knew exactly where the district was, after all, that hadn't been a lie. But he had certainly spent far more time peering cautiously in at the windows rather than actually going in than he would have liked to admit.

It didn't help matters, either, that those he had come up with scooped up all but upon entering. There was an abundance of the expected partners for such intimacies here, after all. All the more highlighted by the woman curled up against his side on the cushions, who showed every sign of only being able to be put off by the details of his studies for so much longer.

"Aurelia?" There was a pout to that full mouth as a hand dropped to the woman's shoulder for only a moment before a man was sliding in to Dorian's side. The smile that greeted Dorian when he was caught out for staring turned his mouth dry. "Why don't you leave this one to me? I think you're scaring the poor boy."

"Whatever do you mean?" She offered up a flutter of painted eyelashes, all the false innocence in the world, until fingers caught along Dorian's thigh, making him jerk forward and go tense all at once. "Oh, I see." There was nothing guileless about that laugh, however bright. "Try not to break him, Rilienus."

The man— _Rilienus_ , the name curling like the taste of whiskey around Dorian's tongue—only waved a lazy hand her way, gaze still locked on Dorian. "Don't worry," he said. "It's everyone's first time once."

"It's not..." Dorian swallowed hard against the arch of a brow, tilting his chin up. "I've done plenty before."

Rilienus didn't laugh, to be fair, but there was mirth flickering in the warm brown eyes all the same. "Well there's a challenge then." He lifted a single shoulder in what could barely be called a shrug when Dorian's brow furrowed. "We'll have to try at finding something that will surprise you."

"I don't..." Dorian pressed the tip of his tongue to his upper lip, fingers curling into the plush beading below at how quick Rilienus' eyes were to flick to the movement. "Just don't take it too far."

It should have been embarrassing; doubly so when considering who he was admitting it to. Except Rilienus' face only softened, thumb tracing idle patterns against Dorian's thigh that somehow managed to be soothing. "I can promise you this," he said. "Nothing will happen without your consent. Fair?" He waited for Dorian's nod to shift away, tugging a strange looking pipe from somewhere underneath all the cushions. Strange, at least, until Dorian realized what was being pack inside of it. There was another smile to be gained for his slack mouth, followed by a laugh that rolled deep and warm somewhere low in Dorian's stomach. "You've never tried?"

"No." Alcohol had never been off limits within their household, but even a whisper of any other intoxicants was enough to bring a scowl to Halward Pavus' face. Another weakness, if the man was to be believed. He had certainly never had a kind word to say for those who saw the need to partake in such a thing. Which, honestly, went a long way in making it seem appealing. "But I want to."

"Always glad not to have made things awkward." There was a flicker of flame, yet the true surprise was that it came from a match rather than Rilienus' own fingers. He supposed it was only to be expected—even a _laetan_ would have balked at working in such a place—but it only made him more fascinated rather than repulsed. He had only ever encountered a lack of magic among the slaves, not in a free man.

(And the people here _were_ free—he had made certain of that when selecting it.)

There were fingers pressing against his chin then, tipping his head up and over. "Here. Try to breathe in when I get close enough, alright?" It was hard to gather what was meant to mean until Rilienus drew in a deep inhale only to tip their foreheads together, breathing out smoke in a rush once their lips were close enough.

It wasn't easy, despite warning, the laughter ringing louder in his ears than usual. His glower was only met with a hand rubbing against his back, however, then lips, a quick press to the top of his head. 

"Want to try again?"

Dorian wasn't sure how many tries it took until the pipe had run empty, but he _did_ know it left him near boneless, slumped across the cushions as the ceiling above him spun with colors, brighter than ever. The only thing that somehow managed to stay steady within his frame of vision was Rilienus.

"Well, _altus_ , how was your first taste of corruption?"

Dorian hummed a quick, short note, before reaching up, fingers scratching against the back of Rilienus' neck until he could drag the older man down. It wasn't the neatest of kisses, of course, but Dorian was hard pressed to remember what others had left him with his toes curling before.

Rilienus didn't try to pull away like others had either or shake with nerves against the rise of noise around them. Instead his teeth were a drag across Dorian's bottom lip, dropping quick to rest against the corner again as though it were too much to be asked to stay way. "Let me show you much farther there is to go?" he asked in a hot rush against Dorian's skin.

Dorian let his hands turn to claws against the man's back, able to feel the smile it brought, curved in against his mouth. " _Yes_."

**Author's Note:**

> I once wondered what it would be like if Rilienus wasn't from another _altus_ family after all and...well...enjoy the results? There might be more in this universe since it was so dang fun to try my hand at, to be honest.
> 
> Left it vague about what drug is being partaken in here, by the way, but it's heavily inspired by opium. So you're free to consider it that or some other more in cannon equivalent. 
> 
> Here's [the list](http://redxluna.tumblr.com/post/178183165115/kinktober-2018) if you want to see what's coming up or offer suggestions.


End file.
